


【福华】窒息

by loismandel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loismandel/pseuds/loismandel
Summary: nc-17 夏洛克·福尔摩斯黑化 玛丽死亡 窒息play人物ooc，可以当另一个世界的黑暗au看三观不正，扭曲的爱，能接受就↓
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 36





	【福华】窒息

**Author's Note:**

> nc-17 夏洛克·福尔摩斯黑化 玛丽死亡 窒息play  
> 人物ooc，可以当另一个世界的黑暗au看  
> 三观不正，扭曲的爱，能接受就↓

第一次遇见玛丽的时候福尔摩斯并不讨厌她，或许说直到现在也是这样，女人有着金色的头发和黑色的修长睫毛，和她原本的发色一样，她的所有事情都是一个谜。  
不难猜出她是一个骗子，但她和夏洛克·福尔摩斯一样，她是个聪明的、无伤大雅的骗子，战利品不过是约翰·华生小小的信任。  
福尔摩斯放任这位富有智慧的女士同自己的专属作家随意发展——恋情，亲密关系，随便在意的人如何称呼吧。  
他不太关心这些，华生的稳定是他世界简约框架的一条，大部分时间他只需要这根框架不会因锈化而坍塌，好同其他框架如哈德森太太的茶一起，架起一片小小的空间，这样他就能往里面塞些让自己分泌多巴胺的东西，例如谜题和时不时的静脉注射。  
约翰的女朋友总会离开，福尔摩斯有很多办法能让她们离开，大部分方法对任何人都没伤害。不过很多时候她们只是自行离开了，她们就是房梁上的小鸟，总不能指望着房梁同自己一起飞走。

事情开始不受控制是约翰提起他要搬走的事情。  
"不。"福尔摩斯简约地回答。  
"听着，总有一天我会结婚的，"约翰双手交叠着，他不安的时候总会这样做，"就像你和工作结婚一样，然后我就会搬走，就像你和工作同居一样。"  
"你打算和玛丽结婚。"这倒是他实在没料到的。  
"有这种可能。"好军医诚实的回答，"看我们发展到哪一步了。"

夏洛克·福尔摩斯从来没想过他会这样不愿一个人离开自己的生活。  
和华生医生一开始想象的不同，福尔摩斯不是一台精密的机器，他爱过好几个生命中重要的人。爱就像是病毒，将他的硬盘感染并侵占，以至于他再也不能且不愿把那些回忆删去。  
最早的时候他同外祖母一起在法国的小庄园里，外面有一片杂草丛生的田野，再往前是一个平静的水塘，那地方四散着昆虫，而他当时还只是一个皮肤娇嫩的孩童，比起在田野上乖乖学习写生更喜欢试着抓些动物做实验，运气好的话能逮到城里难得一见的蜥蜴和几条泥鳅。他和麦考夫特在绘画方面都显得平庸，下一代没有遗传到艺术家的基因让外祖母略感遗憾，幸好当母亲回到庄园的时候，他们有机会认真表演一曲二重奏来展示自己并非在艺术上一窍不通。  
不同于大多数人的想象，前福尔摩斯夫人不严厉也不冷酷，她有着云朵一样的黑发和闪着光的蓝色眼睛，时常露出爽朗又迷人的笑容，会在曲毕的时候会轻轻地吻夏洛克和麦考夫特，并拿一些刚刚从城里淘来的奢侈品做奖励，例如一件草绿色的刺绣西装，装饰繁琐到了滑稽地步。  
有一次夏洛克从她那儿得到了一顶棕色的格子帽子，夏洛克不知道自己戴起来怎么样，但是麦考夫戴着它就像是顶着一个刚出炉的发酵面包。

后来她们都以一种不可逆转的方式离开了。只剩了三位阴郁的男士留在英国乡下的宅子里，有一次他以为自己收到了母亲的加密来信，不怪他的幻想，那时候他只有十五岁，而麦考夫特也去了牛津，以至于没任何人拆穿他的错误推测。  
他破解了那封信，以为会有一句:"谢谢你，我的小儿子，谢谢你让我从这喘不过气的房子离开。"  
结果什么也没有，只是一则让人气恼的宣传，希望让客户点击一个解密俱乐部网站。  
"她离开了，"父亲看起来不带丝毫感情，但是夏洛克已经能从他僵硬的脸上推理出他对自己的埋怨，"她离开去和普通人一起，过普通的生活了。"  
他记得十三岁的那个晚上他连夜跑出去，为得就是能在雨天野外的石阶上摔个头破血流，吸引走整个大宅里人的注意。那时候的他一心想做一个冒险故事里的海盗，从没想过未来有一天会因低俗的情感而后悔。他满腔热血地想要对抗权威，而他世界里最大的权威就是他的父亲和兄长，他们是看守的恶犬，而他要解救的正是同自己最亲近的女士，她想要离开，只因几次热吻几封情诗，荒谬！但是夏洛克愿意帮她，以这种在石阶上纵身一跃的愚蠢方式。

"不要伤心，我们也不怪你，"他脑海里浮现出麦考夫特的脸，因太过试图做个好兄长而显得有些扭曲，"人时常离开他们亲近的人。"  
随着年龄的增长，夏洛克·福尔摩斯明白，任何人想和一个福尔摩斯保持长期的亲近关系都会有不容小觑困难。  
所以夏洛克·福尔摩斯也不再在意此事了，直到约翰·华生的出现。  
他带着温暖和秩序冲进了福尔摩斯生活，冲进了那团漆黑的混沌之中，他制造了福尔摩斯对于情感的需求，任其在自己的身躯之中滋长。  
他把自己推到了一个有个大问题要解决的境地。

福尔摩斯静静地坐在起居室的沙发上，他将自己缩成一团。  
"吃点饭吗?"华生把外卖的盒子放在餐桌上。  
"不。"  
"你一天都没动了。"华生轻轻的叹气，拿着马克杯走到他的面前。  
"我在思考。"  
"你在想今天的那个案子吗，"像是想到什么厌恶的场景似的，约翰皱眉道，"子宫都被取走了，这已经是第二起了，要我说凶手有够恨女人的。"  
福尔摩斯不置可否地哼唧了一声。

玛丽怀孕了，而约翰还不知道，这倒也没什么，这年头电商推销都能比当事人先知道怀孕的消息，然后如同潮水一般推销母婴用品。福尔摩斯虽然比不上大数据计算，但是从她的体重、饮食习惯、以及华生的性交时间和频率不难推测出这个消息。  
坏消息，他想。  
连环杀手鲍勃·史蒂森，身高187-190cm，寸头，屠宰场工作，瘾君子，经济状况较差，夏洛克一开始锁定不了他，直到昨天他又犯下了罪行，足足四宗，足够任何有智慧的人摸清他的行动路线了。而且同警方想象得不同，他既不聪明也不缜密，夏洛克甚至搜到了他的社交账号，日常动态里最高频的词大概就是"婊子"。第一个受害人恐怕是他出轨的外国女友，只是尸体还没被发现。  
不过同平时的游戏不一样，夏洛克并不打算现在去抓他。

"我有票，交响乐团演奏，去吗。"福尔摩斯穿上自己的大衣，从口袋里摸出两张票朝自己的室友示意。  
"不，不用了，"约翰说，"我待会儿去接玛丽，她说待会儿有重要的事情跟我说。"  
夏洛克点点头，略显遗憾地走了出去。

苏格兰场的人总是说如果有朝一日破案的快乐满足不了夏洛克·福尔摩斯，那么他就拥有一具出自他手的尸体。事实上并不是这样，福尔摩斯不会因杀人而感到快乐。  
他的双手掐住女人的脖子，那拼命地反抗并不让他感到快乐，他只是，无能为力。  
牧羊人要去杀死一只狼，倒不是说杀死一只狼能让牧羊人精神上有多快乐，只是他只有可怜的一只羊，只是不得不这样。

鲍勃·史蒂森那时候正在屠宰场里剃猪腿，他客厅的茶几上放着几本色情杂志和一盘油腻的油炸鸡肉。刀也不难找，和他搜集来的女性"战利品"一起放在冷藏室，下次犯案之前他都不会打开它，那里放得相当凌乱。

[看来我今晚要加班了，太忙了，看来我们今晚没法见面了，明天晚上你有空吗?]  
[不用我去接你了吗?最近有点危险。]  
[你真好，不用了。]

他在屠户家的门口撕下了黏在鞋底的胶带扔进了垃圾箱。

他从后台混了进去，赶上了最后一曲小提琴协奏曲，演出结束了。

玛丽失踪了。

第二天约翰·华生给她打了很多电话，去了她工作的医院，没人知道她去哪里了。事情很不对劲，联想到最近连环杀手的事情约翰非常焦急，他去苏格兰场报了案。  
"冷静，约翰，"福尔摩斯说，"你仔细想想她最后同你说了什么，以及她经常去哪里。"  
"该死的，我不知道。你难道不能试试找到她吗。"  
"我在试了，问题是什么线索也没有，这就好像让我在整个伦敦找一只失踪的兔子。"福尔摩斯将沏好的咖啡放在华生面前示意他冷静，"我们一会儿去她的医院问问。"

"你来干什么。"在开门的一瞬间夏洛克不信任地眯起了灰色的眼睛，并迅速试图把门合上，麦考夫特快速地把自己昂贵的手工皮鞋卡在了门缝里。  
"我来帮你，我亲爱的弟弟。"中年男人露出一个高深莫测的笑容。  
夏洛克全都知道了，他紧紧地咬着嘴唇默不作声。  
"我听说你室友的女朋友失踪了，你们正在调查这件事情。"麦考夫特悠闲地坐在椅子上，他拿出一份文件和一个小小的记忆棒。"我劝你们不要再继续调查这件事情了。"  
约翰·华生愤怒地起身，他看起来马上就要把拳头招呼到麦考夫特那张高高在上的自大狂似的脸上。  
而男人接下来的解释却让前军医惊在了原地。玛丽是一个真正的骗子，而玛丽甚至都不是她真正的名字。她是一位叛逃的特工，现在她的仇家回来了，她不得不离开，约翰是他生命中一个匆匆的过客，他们的一切从一开始都是谎言。

约翰·华生难以置信，他愤怒、沮丧，他无法形容自己的感受，他感觉到周遭的一切天旋地转，他觉得可笑，自己曾经妄想同这样一位女性结婚，同上帝宣誓他们将永生永世在一起。  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯给了他一个轻轻的拥抱，他在他的怀中流下了泪水。

生活还在继续，福尔摩斯继续调查着那件夷所思的连环杀人案，他近乎不眠不休，把杀人凶手的路线列出来密密麻麻地钉在墙上，一宿一宿地看着它们。  
华生也无法入睡，因为其他的原因。那天晚上，福尔摩斯忽然看着他，他说:"你可以和我在一直一起吗？"  
"什么？"约翰·华生问。  
"你没有必要和女人结婚，我要和你在一起。"

他们两个四肢纠缠，窒息一般地吻着对方，好似两只正在争斗的雄兽，古典的刺绣窗帘紧紧闭合着，地板浮起了细小的灰尘，福尔摩斯舔舐着自己那最忠诚的助手的嘴唇，像猛兽撕咬着猎物柔软的肉体，他尝到了食物般的甜蜜，此时此刻他的本能终于得到释放。  
任何人造的亦或是自然的纤维织物，那些道貌岸然的产物都不再存在了，曾经多少次他竖起自己的领子，躲在看起来不可侵犯的着装后面偷偷地觊觎着对方，那贪恋的眼神几乎露骨。  
福尔摩斯庆幸那双坚毅的蓝色眼睛里对自己从来都只有信任，以至于未曾把虚伪揭穿。  
对方常常批判侦探那故作神秘的冷酷审视，只有夏洛克自己清楚那看似凝固的眼神后面是怎样一种龌龊的思想——堪称是最原始也最本质的渴望，脱离了社会定下的道德束缚，像是豹子要奔跑在炽热的非洲土地，而眼前，助手就是他那美丽曲线的羚羊。

他废了大功夫才得到他，他撒谎、伪装、排除异己，按照麦考夫特的话，他拿这功夫都能拯救很多人于水火之中了，可他不在乎，就像他不在乎自己为了得到这份礼物双手偷偷染上了温热的血液。  
他终于可以品尝自己的蛋糕了。

福尔摩斯拉着华生进入自己的卧室，那正直的金发男人躺在自己的床上，给了他一个小小的、鼓励的笑容，他看起来那么无辜，浑然不知外界发生了什么，不知道他已经离捕食者太近太近。他勇敢，所以也就显得愚蠢，他善良，却成了一种单纯的勾引。  
福尔摩斯伏在他身上，他那细长而骨节分明的手拂过好军医细腻的金色头发，他将自己的鼻子贴在对方的头皮上，轻轻摩挲着，他熟悉那味道，来自超市货架上廉价的沐浴用品，可是却能像可卡因一样让他陷入最纯粹的愉快和安然。  
华生伸出手抱住他的后背，像是一位长辈轻轻将最残酷的孩童拥入怀中，他担任了自己不能胜任的角色，他要当一位疯子的养育者，打算身体力行地教会这只会索取的黑色怪物什么叫爱，就从这一个小小的、深入骨髓的拥吻开始吧。

福尔摩斯剥去他的外衣，亲吻着他的喉结，他轻轻舔过男人喉咙上小小的凸起，用牙齿吻着爱人脖子上那突突跳动着的脉搏，他低下头，乌黑的头发蹭过爱人的颈窝，他抚摸着对方在自己面前展开的身躯，舔过约翰肩头蛛网一般丑陋的伤痕，用唇齿将那病态的肉膜摩挲得更加发红发烫。  
他可爱的，从战场上捡回来的士兵。  
这带有狂热占有欲的想法让侦探战栗，他的双手抚摸着对方的身躯，指尖一寸一寸地划过男人的皮肤，最终停留在他股间那昂扬的性器。福尔摩斯撸动着那里，感受对方的性器在自己手中发硬，微微渗出湿润的液体，接着他伸出手沾取了一些人造润滑用品，将手指探入军医那隐秘的小穴之中。  
一开始他的指腹只是轻轻在那小穴的边缘滑动着，感受那里渐渐被润滑得放松，华生的呼吸也因这从未有过的体验急促起来，接着侦探将自己那修长的手指没入其中，他在那温暖的甬道中探索着，另一只手照顾着对方那完全勃起的性器，直到前端渗出可怜的液体。  
"天啊......夏洛克......"华生发出小声的叹喟，又像是一种不由自主的催促。  
夏洛克轻轻吻过住医生的嘴唇，像是要止住自己猎物的呻吟，手指不断地探索着对方那最敏感的一点。  
"唔......啊......别"前军医忽然颤抖地挣扎着，像是一息尚存的猎物要从猎手的利刃下逃脱，福尔摩斯略显粗暴地控制住对方的身体，满意地又轻轻按压了一下那穴道中的一点，看着对方眼神涣散好似痛苦地挣扎，胯骨不由自主地模仿着性事的冲动，看来就是这里了。  
福尔摩斯彻底打开对方的臀部，将自己那早已硬得不行的性器暴露出来，他将性器的顶端慢慢没入对方刚刚扩张润滑过的穴口，一点一点推动直到完全进入，那里是那么的紧致而温暖，以至于当他将自己完全埋入之时不禁地发出舒适的叹息。华生的双腿此时已经为他完全打开，甚至为了快感而环绕着他的腰部，他的脸颊看起来羞耻地涨红，那蓝色的眼睛也似乎为性事的折磨而湿润。

福尔摩斯在自己室友的甬道中抽插运动着，他的性器磨过对方的敏感，他的手指抚摸着对方的昂扬，轻轻地按摩着柱身，又坏心眼地不停摩挲着好医生的龟头和马眼，这太多了，以至于华生的手指抚上了对方颈后那光滑的皮肤，他握着那里，像是抓着自己一根不让自己被快感完全淹没的稻草。  
"夏洛克......慢点......我"约翰像是求救一般呼喊着他的名字，前后夹击的快感让他已经几乎在高潮的边缘，他感受着对方在自己体内有节奏的律动，他浑身发烫，甚至不由自主地夹紧双腿祈求着高潮，可他的交配的本能却又祈求着更多的快感，让他在这巅峰再稍作停留。  
福尔摩斯却全然不理会他的请求，已然沉浸在了他身体里，沉浸在肉欲的海洋之中。他抽插着冲刺着，思绪完全挣脱了理性的枷锁。爱欲和占有的甜美把他淹没了，快感沿着他的性器攀缘，膨胀到身体的每一寸，冲刷着他的大脑，他的双手抚上对方那脆弱的喉咙，手指嵌进那里的皮肉，发出猛兽般的低吼。  
"夏洛克，别...我...我要......"约翰颤抖着，这太多了，他不禁伸出手抚摸上自己的性器，在那里模拟着最后的冲刺，天啊，让自己高潮吧，他感受着自己屁股里室友的性器不断地摩挲着，那快感几乎让他窒息，也许他确实快要窒息了，不禁因为这场性事，还因为自己那脖子上那双苍白的手，他无法呐喊，只能呻吟着喘息，他......  
"啊......"随着一声来自高潮的尴尬叫声，约翰射了出来，性器产生的污浊溅在了自己股间和对方的小腹上，他睁大双眼想要看清侦探的面庞，却只有茫茫的白光，他奋力喘息着，张着嘴努力汲取着空气中哪怕一丝一毫的氧气。  
夏洛克的双手紧紧扼住他的咽喉，他病态般地感受着那里脉搏的跳动，感受着对方极致地挣扎，直到身下人发出垂死般的呻吟——  
他就在我的手下，他那么美，他是我的，我理所应当。  
这思绪几乎让他高潮，他奋力抽插了几下，最后全然射在了约翰的体内。他松开手，感受着前军医的抽搐和快速的喘息，事实上他也是如此。他慢慢退出来，胸膛剧烈地起伏，他紧紧地抱住华生，像是一个怕被抛弃的孩子，又像是一只野兽怕自己濒死的猎物逃脱。

福尔摩斯将下巴紧紧地贴在华生的肩头，医生微笑着，感受着对方用脸颊轻轻蹭着自己的肩窝，并发出细不可闻地呜咽，像是刚刚被捡回家猫通过磨蹭着主人的裤脚撒娇。  
"你怎么了，"华生轻轻地问他，"可以跟我说说吗?还是又要瞒着我。"  
那平日里密不透风的侦探此刻依旧默不作声，却也不愿意松开双手，像是一个做了噩梦寻求宽慰的孩童。华生无奈地抚摸着侦探乌黑的头发，轻轻将他额前散乱的秀发梳理整齐。  
而几公里外一条无人的小巷里，一具面目全非的女性尸体冰冷地躺在地上，没人知道她是谁，不久后这起案件将会由世界上唯一的咨询侦探协助苏格兰场侦破，作为连环杀手鲍勃·史蒂森七起女性谋杀案其中的一则。  
有趣的是一开始他否认这起谋杀是他所为，不过没人会相信他。


End file.
